Steamy Lake
by Kuro Kyohaku
Summary: Teito and Frau are on a trip. Stuck between towns one night, Frau...Supposedly decides to teach Teito to swim. Problem is, they they don't have swimsuits. This doesn't seem to perturb Frau, though.


Summary: "Hey, Teito, you don't know how to swim?" "No, I don't." "Well, there's a lake nearby. I'll teach you." "We don't have any bathing suits." "Who needs 'em. We're both guys aren't we?"…Need I go on?It all started out innocently enough. Frau and his apprentice, Teito, were on a pilgrimage when one night they were caught between towns and spent the night under the stairs. Beside a crackling fire, Frau voiced the question of Teito's opinion on swimming.

"Dunno, never tried it before." was his answer. He went back to eating his portion of bread, stopping when he saw the look of shock on Frau's face. "What?"

"Teito, you've never swam before? How is that even possible?" Frau ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair in disbelief, but there was a hint of mischief as he gazed at the much smaller boy.

"No. It's not something they teach in the military. We don't fight in the water, the navy does." Teito's voice was a little edgy, and an angry gleam in his eyes flashed in warning.

Frau's grin widened. "Well, there's a lake nearby. Why don't I teach you?" Teito simply glared at the man, not trusting the large smile plastered on his face.

"We don't have any swimming clothes." Teito said slowly, putting his bread down. He tensed as the older man stood. In a swift movement, Frau leaned forward and threw Teito over his shoulder with ease.

"Who needs 'em. We're both guys aren't we? Even if you do remind me of a pouty girl." Teito kicked and hollered furiously as he was unwillingly brought to the edge of the lake and unceremoniously dumped in. He screeched in shock at the coldness of the water.

Frau waded in after him and pulled him deeper, where he had to cling to Frau's muscular chest to avoid going beneath the black waters. Frau let him, chuckling darkly as the boy exuded a killing aura as he was forced to hold on to another person. "Hey, Teito, don't get in with your clothes on, it's not good for them."

"Get in!?! You dropped me, you bastard!" Teito yelled swinging a fist at Frau's cheek. He caught it and tsked, and evil smile on his face. He walked backwards, and Teito yelped as the cold water began to lap at his neck. He clung for dear life as Frau released him and started to tug off the boy's shirt.

Frau dipped himself under water, causing the boy to release his death grip on the man's neck and splash hard to stay at the top of the water. His shirt came off, and he glared daggers as his 'teacher' balled it up and threw it easily to the bank. Laughing outright now, Frau grabbed the boy around his flat stomach and slipped off his pants.

Spluttering indignantly, the boy tried to kick Frau away, his cheeks burning red even under the color-leeching light of the moon. Frau grabbed his foot and yanked, pulling the boy underwater. Almost immediately, he latched on to him again, helping the boy stay afloat. For his trouble, he got a whack that he guessed would be a black eye the next morning.

He couldn't help but think that maybe it was worth it as he gazed at the small, embarrassed boy in his arms. Holding the boy with one hand, he took off his own shirt, tossing it - and the boy's jeans - to the bank. Off came his pants, and then both were skinny-dipping in the cold lake water.

Teito gulped as he saw the sculpted planes of Frau's muscles, sharply defined by the moon's rays. He swore if he dipped his head in the water now, steam would have risen because of the heat in his face. Frau saw his face and gave a slow grin, pulling the boy closer. Teito strained to find the bottom and push away from the man, but he was too far in.

"Teito…What's wrong? You look like you swallowed a fire." Frau's grin was wide and knowing, obviously joking. Teito itched to slap the smirk off the man's face, but…He couldn't raise his hands, the older man's arms had pinned them to his side. So he settled for the only other thing that could maybe shut him up.

Leaning up, He pushed his lips against the man's own, hoping to shock him. It was himself that was shocked. Frau had seen this and planned for it, pushing back against Teito fiercely. Teito gasped softly at his response, and Frau slipped his tongue inside the boy's mouth. One hand came up to caress the soft, silky brunette hair of his, and the other loosened his hold, supporting instead of imprisoning.

Teito's arms came up gently, one hand burying itself in blonde hair, the other snaking its way around the elder's neck. Teito regained his mind and battled for dominance, his tongue wrestling with Frau's. Almost unwillingly, he wrapped his legs around the man and held tight.

When they came apart for air, he found himself surprisingly weak. He gasped for air loudly, and only his hold on Frau stopped him from sinking. Frau's face was smirk-free, a surprising passion in his eyes. They burned with a strange emotion, one that Teito had only seen (though to a lesser degree) in Mikage. "Frau…" He whispered softly. He gently brought the hand in Frau's hair down to caress his face. The man felt fire where their bare skin touched.

Frau walked back to the bank and laid Teito down gently. The boy made no move to run away, keeping his arms locked around the bishop. Frau lowered himself to the ground beside him, locking one arm around the slender boy's fit waist. Their bodies pressed together and it was clear neither were playing games by the way their bodies reacted.

* * *

After the men were finished, Teito watched his lover through half closed eyes. He had never seen Frau so open and affectionate. The blonde combed through the brunette's hair gently, lovingly. After a while, the small boy ventured to speak. "Should we head back to the camp?" He said softly. At Frau's nod, he tried to sit up, but groaned. Frau chuckled and stood. He picked the boy up and sweetly carried him wedding-style to their campsite.

Frau froze as they saw the chaos that was the remains of there belongings. The money bags were gone, as were the bags that held their spare clothes and anything they could have sold for money. Only one bedroll was left, Frau's.

Teito groaned. "In the morning, I'm going to kill you." He said with exhausted fury. "Not right now?" Asked the older man in surprise. "No, I can't move right now." Teito did not object when Frau eased him onto the bedroll and slipped in beside him. He welcomed the cool feel of Frau's fingers as they replaced the almost dry shirt and pants that he had tossed to the shore earlier. The man slipped in beside him, already full dressed. His strong arms curled around his tiny lover and his chin rested on the top of Teito's head.

"Good night…" Murmured Teito softly. He wrapped his own arms around the much larger man and nuzzled up against him gently. "Love you, too…" Was the soft reply he received.


End file.
